Selfish Desire
by palomino333
Summary: Claudia shook her head, muttering, "I pity your selfishness, Alessa. I stand before you as a steward to help usher in the eternal Paradise, and yet you squander your strength to protect this lowly beast."


I got back into the Silent Hill series this summer, and had a peculiar dream not too long ago after playing Silent Hill 3. In it, I was Heather, and I was standing between Claudia and Vincent, who was lying on the floor, bleeding. The dream was supposed to have taken place after Claudia stabbed him the first time. She growled at me, "Go on, Alessa. Selfishly protect your little Gabriel, and have your happy ending while the rest of the world cries out to you for redemption." I wanted to do a fanfic based on the dream, so I tweaked a few things, such as the dialogue. I changed Gabriel to Metraton, since he is the closest thing to Gabriel. I also threw in some Heather/Vincent, since I'm a sucker for that pairing. I don't own the Silent Hill series.

* * *

"You're pathetic."

Heather's eyes narrowed in anger as Claudia hissed those two words at Vincent. They described that bitch perfectly, rather than her victim.

The priestess loomed above the barely breathing man she had stabbed in the back, holding the bloody knife like a teacher held a ruler. Honorable intentions her ass!

Suddenly, the knife dropped to Claudia's side, her mocking expression turning to a predatory glare directed at him.

Realizing what was about to happen, Heather drew her gun, and fired a shot that barely missed Claudia's head.

Wolf jerked her head around, revealing a surprised expression.

"Alessa, what on Earth was that for?!"

"Stop calling me that!" Heather snapped, stomping toward the two, "I don't know why Alessa was friends with a coward like you, but you sure as hell aren't a friend of mine!"

"A coward? Ha! He's the true coward, trembling in fear of his own judgment before God! That's why he is preventing Her birth, isn't it, Vincent?" Claudia asked, giving the priest a scolding look.

Vincent coughed out a few droplets of blood, and was about to reply when Heather stepped over his left arm, positioning herself directly across from Claudia, her firearm bridging the gap between them.

"Back off," Heather growled.

When the elder woman didn't comply, she yelled, "Do it!"

Looking piteous of the girl before her, Claudia obeyed, retreating ten steps in a slow manner, her knife held submissively to her side.

Heather in turn completely stepped over Vincent, placing herself as a barrier, the barrel of her gun unwavering. A stony expression was upon her face.

"I truly harbor pain for you," the priestess whispered, letting out a sigh as her eyes flicked from Heather to Vincent, who was still lying helplessly on the floor, his head tilted toward her with an angered expression.

"If you really did, you would stop torturing me like this! Do you have any idea what it's like when it feels as if your stomach's being ripped apart?" Heather shot back, lowering her chin to her shoulder.

Claudia shook her head, muttering, "I pity your selfishness, Alessa. I stand before you as a steward to help usher in the eternal Paradise, and yet you squander your strength to protect this lowly beast."

Vincent fit his title by glowing deep in his throat at the priestess.

"A beast? You make him look like a saint!" Heather retorted.

"I beg of you, don't lose your way! He is no friend to you! He will only manipulate you further, driving you away until you have nothing left!" Claudia pleaded, pointing accusingly at Vincent.

A raucous cough emitted from the priest, making Heather look down. Vincent was now on his side, wheezing for breath. Blood was pooling on the floor from his mouth.

"Oh, no!" The girl knelt down, placing the gun on the floor so she could take out a medical concoction which with to help him. She did her best to ignore Claudia's senseless babbling during her search.

At last, her fingers gripped the slim body of an ampoule. It was the last one she had, but it was just what Heather needed to save him.

Without a second thought, Heather drove the needle into Vincent's body.

"And Metatron is created," Claudia muttered bitterly.

Heather glanced up through her strands of her hair at the priestess as Vincent's wheezing slowed down. "Huh?"

"Vincent is as useless as the symbol he holds so dear. He can neither do his own tasks, nor can he understand God. No one truly cares about you but I, Alessa." the priestess explained, her tone as cold as ice, and her eyes narrowed to slits.

A moment later, Heather doubled over, crying out in pain, her skin once again crimson.

"No!"

A hand gripped her shoulder, and a fearful voice whispered to her that she could stop the birth, that there would be a way.

"Leave her, Vincent. There is nothing you can do to slow your punishment. Now the Paradise will come!" Claudia cried in ecstasy, raising her hands to the heavens.

Just as it had begun, the pain receded, and Heather let out a sigh of relief, echoed by one from the man next to her.

"Alessa?" Claudia whispered in surprise.

"Not...today...bitch." Heather hissed defiantly through gritted teeth, her body shaking. She turned to Vincent, who was still gripping her shoulder, and croaked, "Why the hell are you still here?"

"To prove her wrong as usual, for one thing," he replied with a smirk, adjusting his glasses with his other hand.

Heather rolled her eyes. "All right lover boy, time for you to hightail it out of here," she dropped her voice and continued, "I have an idea that'll kick your failed one's ass."

He hesitated before hissing, "If you screw up, I'm dragging you to Hell with me. Oh, and uh, be careful," he kissed the side of her head, much to Claudia's disdain.

"How dare you violate her, you filthy dog!"

"What's wrong with having a little fun?" Retreating footsteps followed the retort.

Heather felt a smug smile on her face as she stood up, removing her necklace. Perhaps if she did survive this, she might explore this little window of opportunity the priest had bestowed upon her with his sign of affection, seeing as how he owed her. She wouldn't mind having her own personal servant.


End file.
